Impact
Y2Impact Statistics Real name Karl J. Nicknames Y2I, Kaos Height 6'0" Weight 226 lbs. Date of birth January 18th, 1985 Place of birth Everett, Washington Date of death Place of death Billed from Seattle, Washington Trainer N/A Wrestling Style Technical Wrestler Current E-federation(s) Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Answers Championship Wrestling, Extreme Answerz Wrestling, All Wrestling Alliance Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut April 2008 Karl "Y2I" J. (Born January 18th, 1985) Better known by his ring name, Y2Impact or simply Impact is a Scotch-Irish, Danish-English professional E-fed Wrestler, who performs in several e-federations as either a mid-carder or maineventer. Y2Impact is known for his wrestling ability, rather than high-flying tactics or flashy moves, not to mention, a 5 time E-fed World Heavyweight Champion, in total. Impact is well-known, for his controversial out of character E-fed moments in e-feds, such as XWF, ACW & EAW. He is well-known for being ACW Corruption World Champion, something which, arguably, got him higher ration in E-feds, thanks to Former Corruption Writer & General Manager, HeartBreakBoy. Y2Impact is currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, where he is the current Resistance Undisputed World Champion, as of 2/1/09, former Rebellion World Champion, and former XWF NWA World Champion. As for other e-federations, Y2I is signed to Answers Championship Wrestling, on the brand, Chaos, where he is 2 Time and current ACW Ultimate X Champion, Former ACW Corruption World Champion, former Undisputed US Champion, and former Corruption Tag Team Champion w/ Johnny Payne/Ozz. On Extreme Answers Wrestling, Y2I is the current EAW World Heavyweight Champion, former National Extreme Champion, former EAW Tag Team Champion W/ StarrStan, not to mention, the first EAW Triple Crown Champion & the longest reigning champion of all champions, in EAW history. Amongst other e-federations, Y2I is currently the chairman of TTOW, where Jake Impact is the Vice President and SNT General Manager, and EHW, where Y2I is a former EHW Hardcore Champion. Career On February 24th, Impact entered e-federations as he joined TWL (The Wrestling Lounge), but he did not appear in chatboxes until March 20th, 2008. He first appeared in the chatbox of e-feder, Heartbreakboy, after giving some, in his now opinion "half-assed noobie promos," at the All Wrestling Alliance(AWA) on Heartbreakboy, he talked to him at that chatbox. Y2I has stated that he now remembers talking to HBB and saying, "Hey where did you get this background," not knowing he could just right-click on the bg, then click "View Background Image," but has stated, that is all he remembers of that conversation. Y2I firstly appeared in chatboxes in mid-March, in AWA, but then didn't come, till he came to TWL, on March 22nd, 2008, but did not debut to early-mid April '08, in TWL2. After just 7 days or so, of being in the original TWL, Book Of Wrestling & Shane101 faught in the chatbox, then Y2I, ignorantly, asked something along the lines of, "i demand to know what's going on". He was then told in a PC tab, by then JayJayyy, now Jaywalker. TWL disbanded, then BOW & Tyler A made a new TWL, except calling it "True Wrestling League," instead of the original The Wrestling Lounge. During Impact's experiences in TWL2, he was banned once, then spammed about 8 post on the guestbook, then 3 days later, was unbanned by Tyler. TWL2 died off, after it merged with AWA, and BOW deemed it "AWA+TWL = E-fed Domination," it surely wasn't any bit of e-fed domination, as in the majority opinion, ACW took the lead No.1 E-fed spot. Most e-feders expected the "then" TheIMPACT!Player, to make a failed attempt at success, because of his actions in the TWL chatbox, little did they know, Impact would go on to be Y2Impact and a 5 time World Heavyweight Champion. Classic Wrestling Federation(CWF) The CWF, was Impacts 2nd e-federation, ran by Shane101. Impact originally had a feud with King Kjors, but that was just a small tease, as Impact only did this, to be in a 'finger poke of doom' like storyline, with Kjors, because Impact then joined the Kjors-operated CWF Alliance, going on to become CWF's first Jr Heavyweight Champion. As the days spread in CWF, Impact got tired and stopped promoing/showing up, because he wasn't interested in the Classic Wrestling Federation anymore, as he lost his CWF Jr title, to female Jeff Hardy fanatic, Hannah Hardy. Carlos then PC'ed Impact, saying something like, "I have a plan to put the CWF JR title back on you, when you become active," Impact then, became active for a while and started promoing again, but never received a CWF Jr Heavyweight Champion opportunity, despite usual wrestling rules, where the former champion is allowed to envoke a rematch clause. Around a month or so later, Impact quit the CWF, as did XWF Chairman, Regulator, after being banned in the chatbox, from King Kjors/Sgt. Pepper, who he was arguing with. Impact was then accused, by the majority of CWF, as only quitting, because Regulator quit, when Impact, to this day, denies he quit the CWF, because of Regulator. In The Classic Wrestling Federation, Impact went under the Sting & Brian Pillman characters, most-fittingly. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Impact, was an XWF original and an owner, along with Chairman, Regulator, co-owner, Superman & nWoMatt. Impact had many controversial moments, with XWF & Regulator, such as quitting 6-7 several times, but has not quit the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, since September of 08, which, unfortunately, is actually good, compared to Y2Impact's previous quit-month record. Y2Impact has the most world championships in his career in XWF, a record 3 times, with the XWF Resistance Undisputed World Championship(Current), XWF Rebellion World Championship, XWF NWA World Champion, not to mention, a Hardcore Championship to follow up on that, and the last one, at that. In XWF, Impact was a former XWF Rebellion General Manager and other board positions, several times, not to mention, a board job record. And for a random fact about XWF FPV's, XtremaMania was originally supposed to be "XtremeMania," until Impact changed it, in a banner, he made on bannermaker. Impact, is a triple crown champion in XWF, as well, having the XWF undisputed resistance world title, rebellion world title, nwa xwf world title, and the xwf hardcore championship. In the original XWF, Impact competed in the first ever world championship match, as another random XWF fact. In September '08, Impact was scheduled to face StarrStan and win at the FPV, but Impact quit(last time he quit XWF) and lost, thus Starr retained his X-Division Championship. On the 2/1/09 edition of Resistance, Y2Impact def. Regulator, for the XWF Undisputed World Championship, and is the current XWF Vice President. Answers Championship Wrestling Impact then went to ACW(Answers Championship Wrestling), originally on the Burnination brand, which changed to Royalty, then didn't exist. Impact won the Royalty(changed to Corruption) Tag team champions w/ Johnny Payne, at City Of Evil. When Royatly disbanded, Impact was named Corruption Tag Team Champion. Impact & Johnny Payne defended there titles against ETR & Collin. ETR & Collin won, after Impact turned on Johnny Payne, later to go on in the night and win the ACW Corruption World Championship, from Cena29, SB & HBB. He went on to lose the championship at the next FPV, to HBB, after Michael Myers & DDD interfered in his match. Impact went on a short feud with Michael Myers, which ultimately ended, then he went on to feud with Jaywalker, eventually defeating Jaywalker at WW3 and winning the ACW Undisputed US Championship. On the next & last Corruption, Y2Impact lost to Jaywalker, after a failed interference on Y2I's part by HeartBreakBoy. Corruption & Chaos then merged into one brand. On Y2I's first Chaos appearance, he defeated Gage The Rage Smith, for the ACW Ultimate X Championship, only for it to be vacated later on in the night, as a result of complaints by former ACW UX Champion, GTRS. On the next Chaos, Gage won the title back, but it was reversed and Y2I gained a rematch and won the ACW Ultimate X Championship back, from GTRS and is current UX Champ. Extreme Answers Wrestling Impact entered Extreme Answers Wrestling, in June of 08. On Impact's debut, he defeated Latino Game, for the EAW National Extreme Championship, a title which he would hold for 7 months and become the longest reigning champion of all champions, in EAW History. Impact had memorable bouts with Latino Game at Pain For Pride and on Dynasty, with StarrStan, at Midsummer Massacre & Road 2 Redemption, along with Johnny Bad Blood. At Road 2 Redemption, a second match was scheduled for reigning National Extreme Champion, Impact, which he lost to Regulator, who was supposed to be in the Dynasty Extreme Elimination Chamber. Y2Impact took Regulator out before his Dyanasty EEC match, then entered and won the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, and is current EAW World Heavyweight Champ, scheduled to have a match against Regulator & Jaywalker, this upcoming Dynasty. The Truth Of Wrestling TTOW is an e-federation made by Y2Impact, who is the current Chairman. Around July-August, TTOW merged with NWA, which turned out to be an unsuccessful move, after all of the drama surrounding Impact & August. Impact re-opened XWF in late December, with the Vice President being Jake Impact, not to mention, general manager of Saturday Night Termination. In the original TTOW Run, Impact won the TTOW Tag Championship w/ Boogie Woogie Pretty Boy. All Wrestling Alliance Y2Impact decided to re-activate himself in AWA, around mid-January of '09. In Y2Impact's AWA re-debut, he lost to HBB, by disqualification, but later in the night, went on to interfere in the mainevent and take out Koum, with Glacial & Carlos, The Party. At AWA Deadly Pleasure, Y2I was scheduled to have a number one contenders match, but Showtime changed the match, and Impact was placed in an International Championship match with Triple Crown. In that match, Y2Impact won the AWA International Championship, but the title reign was short-lived as he'd go on to lose it on the next SNBO. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling In EHW, Impact is a one time hardcore champion, defeating nWoMatt for the championship. Impact has an upcoming match versus Ronn & HBB, for the EHW World Heavyweight Championship The Four Amigos The Four Amigos weren't an e-fed, but e-fed members. The Four Amigos was an off-screen group, consisting of Regulator, Impact, DODV & Ozz. XWF Awards In December of 2008, XWF gave yearly awards. Y2Impact won XWF Most Underrated Wrestler award & Best Rebellion Heel Award, not to mention, was nominated for XWF Superstar of The Year, an award won by HBB. EAW Awards EAW also had an awards show in December 08. Impact won best tag team of the year, with StarrStan. In E-federations Moveset Signature Moves Running Enziguri Lionsault One-handed Bulldog Top-Rope Diving Crossbody Springboard Dropkick Top rope Hurricanrana Inverted headlock backbreaker Spike DDT Sharpshooter Springboard Clothesline etc. Finishing Moves Codebreaker Walls Of Jericho Breakdown Championships And Accomplishments : Xtreme Wrestling Federation During Y2Impact's time in XWF, he won three XWF World Titles, being the NWA XWF World Championship, Rebellion World Championship and is currently the reigning XWF Resistance Undisputed World Champion. Answers Championship Wrestling Throughout Y2Impact's experiences in ACW, he won the Corruption Tag Team Championship, Corruption World Championship & ACW Ultimate X Championship, twice, and is current UX champ. Extreme Answers Wrestling In EAW, Impact won the Dynasty Tag Team Title, EAW National Extreme Championship & is the current EAW World Heavyweight Champion, as of 1/24/09. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling During his time in EHW, he won the Hardcore Championship, from long-time e-fed rival, nWoMatt.